


17.粉色

by WLZA



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Top Gintoki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WLZA/pseuds/WLZA





	17.粉色

“你现在……”我以为他会用我能想到的话来形容我，可是他却说：“好淫荡啊……”  
“……”他真的很色，比我想的色的多……  
“你的小穴吸住我了。”  
“你丫闭嘴！”  
“我才伸进去一个指节，你的反应好大……”  
他抽出手指分刮掉我分身前端还在往外冒的精水，接着抹到我的那里，对着我的后面插入黏滑的手指，进去到第二根手指的时候他开始模仿性交的动作在我的肠道内抽插，他面对着我，我看着他，他很卖力，全然不像那个游手好闲的他。

他问我为什么非要忍耐着不出声，我说因为我还忍得住。  
事情都到这一步了，我像是完全默许他这样做，他貌似心神领会一般，直接扒开了我的上衣，我对他不满的唯一一点就是——他没有把我的衣服全部脱掉，如果真的做起来，背后的衬衣会汗津津的很不舒服。  
他吻过我好多次，准确的说是强吻，我看向他紧闭的嘴唇，抿成一条缝，好似他也在忍耐。  
我不知道他在想什么，但我却知道我在干什么。  
我不讨厌坂田银时，可以说我欣赏他，起码他干架很利落，不过我也不差。

“喂，小鬼。”我手撑在地上想自己起身，可是他却停下手里的活一下子扑过来把我推倒，我像个僵尸一样直挺挺地倒在地上，没准下一秒我会听见他说：“土方，润滑够了吗？我能进去了吗？你后面已经很湿了。”  
他也确实这样说了。  
我很无语，他的那处贴在我的后面来回蹭，我只能回避性地收缩括约肌，我无法想象别人的性器进入我的肠道会是什么样的。  
他锤了捶地板，龟头离开我，蹲着把我抱起来，我往下瞥了一眼，他的那根竖着的棒子一走一跳，我真是没眼看了。  
“地板很硬吧。”他把我放到床上，动作还算轻柔。他握住我的脚踝掰开我的腿，我的一切隐私就这么被他看了个光，不得不说这还是很刺激的。随后他把我的手放到他挺硬的阴茎上，说道，“其实我这里也硬的厉害。”

我不想在这时候吐槽他，可是他饥渴地像发情的野兽，眼神都变得奇怪了。  
我勉强帮他撸了几下就松开手，没想到他更加变本加厉，他俯下身去舔我的后穴……  
他一遍遍地舔咬褶皱的部分，弄得我很痒地向后退缩，他的舌尖每刺一下洞口我就感到浑身酥痒而紧缩后方穴口，一直到他嘬出声响我还是没有适应，当他的舌尖又再次舔上我的阴囊时我脑中只回想起他湿热的舌刺激我尿孔的快感。  
我又一次硬起来，身体不听话了。  
他笑我，我皱眉地想，这个笑容很容易让人陷进去。

他的性器官进入我的体内我才明白它有多粗壮，很疼，我的身体里夹了一个粗长的肉棍，肠肉很好的感觉到了它的形状，这令我羞耻。  
他开始有节奏地律动，时而猛地一下捅进来时而温柔的迷惑我，他咬上我的乳晕，舔上我的耳垂，说着我不想听的话。  
“你知道吗，你的小洞和我想的一样，粉粉嫩嫩的，”听到这里我不怀好意地使劲绞他的肉棒，听到他嘶地一声，我乐起来笑他，没想到被突如其来地猛烈撞击搞得腰酸，他坏笑着说道，“里面也夹的这么紧，小坏蛋。”  
我真是拿他没辙了……

“唔……放开！”他一边使巧力捏我的乳头一边抽插不停，囊袋撞到我的屁股，软软的……  
他的耻毛沾上了不知是精液还是润滑剂，或者是它们混合而成的黏腻液体，随着他的撞击，耻毛带着粘液贴在我身上，一冲一撞之间还有啪啪湿湿地水声。  
这几下抽送尤为野蛮，他冲撞进来，一下干到我的敏感点，我不由自主地叫出声来，我憋不住了，只能扭过脸反手捂住嘴巴希望这种声音能小一点。  
被卷毛知道了弱点后我只能承受他一次又一次狂烈地进攻，我的性器不断发抖，我眯着眼看向他，他并没有阻止我自慰，他抬高我的屁股一次次狠狠地捅进来，随着每次一插到底的动作，我感受着他硕大的龟头在磨我穴道里的敏感点，他不住地亲上来，我只能呜咽地满足他。  
我的腿无处安放，我也不想张开大腿任人操弄，我只得架上他的腰，迎合他的撞击。  
我讨厌他在亲吻时不能让我闭上嘴巴，这让我的津液都流在了嘴角。  
我的意识开始错乱，我觉得我的肠道内部很痒，于是我拼命的收缩穴道，夹紧那根救命稻草，它使我快乐。

一阵阵快感袭来，我本能的求他带给我高潮，允许我射精，这很羞耻我知道，可是我就是想要，想要他狠狠地干我。  
“你也快射了吧？”我假装冷静握住他的阴茎根部，我摸到我们连合的地方，又摸回去，我用指甲刮搔他的睾丸和抽出来时的阴茎，他看起来有些生气，皱着眉头把我的手按在他的手下，然后……拼命干我……  
我的腿渐渐用不上力，只能滑到床上，他发现了这一点，举高我的腿驾到了他的肩膀上，他掰开我的臀瓣，那样子像阴囊都要挤进来一样。  
我承受他的撞击，一下一下地差点被插到射，我不能……我最后一丝清明的意识对我说我不能……

我出汗了，背后全是汗，衬衫挂在我的肩头上，可是却被他啃了下去，一个坏蛋——坂田银时。  
一个坏的小卷毛。  
他说我诱人，说想再多看看我的样子。  
我说你想看我的哪种样子。  
他说要看我的全部，我的一切。  
我想，他已经看到了。

最后是他先射的，低喘着抽出来射在了我的肚子上，他说：“射在里面虽然爽但是看不见，所以我射在你身上，想象你吞了我的精液，怀了我们的宝宝。”  
我叫他幼稚鬼，他笑着答应。  
然后他帮我口交，看着我颤抖着射出一道道的白色精液。  
终于做完了，我完全想象不到我们做了这么长时间，我看了一眼手机已经到了深夜。  
手机屏幕还显示着近藤老大的问候，我想回复却被一只手拿掉手机。  
“给你藏起来了，让你找不着。”他笑的很甜蜜，可能他还是个孩子。  
我揉他的卷发，很柔软的触感，也许跟他的内心一样，无法触及的柔软。  
小卷毛抱住我，我不知道为什么我们中间好像在冒粉色的小气泡。


End file.
